Web cameras are common computer peripherals that allow a user to broadcast images (usually of the user) to other computers. Web cameras are small cameras, (usually, though not always, video cameras) whose images can be accessed using the Internet, instant messaging, or a PC video conferencing application. The term webcam is also used to describe the low-resolution digital video cameras designed for such purposes, but which can also be used to record in a non-real-time fashion.
Web-accessible cameras involve a digital camera that uploads images to a web server, either continuously or at regular intervals. This may be achieved by a camera attached to a PC, or by dedicated hardware.
Web cameras typically include a lens, an image sensor, and some support electronics. Various lenses are available, the most common being a plastic lens that can be screwed in and out to set the camera's focus. Fixed focus lenses are also available, which require no adjustment. Image sensors can be complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS) or charge coupled devices (CCD), the former being dominant for low-cost cameras, but CCD cameras do not necessarily outperform CMOS-based cameras in the low cost price range. Consumer webcams usually offer a resolution in the video graphics array (VGA) region, at a rate of around 25 frames per second. Higher resolution cameras also are available.
Support electronics are present to read the image from the sensor and transmit the image to the host computer. Some cameras—such as mobile phone cameras—use a CMOS sensor with supporting electronics “on die,” i.e., the sensor and the support electronics are built on a single silicon chip to save space and manufacturing costs.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional personal computer system 10 having both a Web camera 11 and an infrared remote (IR) control feature. The Web camera 11 captures images of a user and can be used along with other components of the computer system 10 to broadcast or send those images to other sites, such as to other PCs coupled, for example, to the Internet. The image capture and transmission occur in real time. Also associated with the system 10 is an infrared remote control device 12 that can be used to control the personal computer system 10 (for example, to position a cursor on the monitor 20). For the remote control device 12 to operate, the personal computer system 10 also must include an infrared receiver 14 that can receive an infrared signal sent by the remote control device 12, and can then process the signal to provide the desired control function within the personal computer system 10. As used in the personal computer system 10, and as is common in any other personal computer system, the Web camera 11 and the infrared remote control system (the infrared receiver 14, associated software or firmware, and the infrared remote control device 12) are separate components with separate functions. These separate functions cost a user extra money to purchase the components.